


These Words Just Come Out

by Morgana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was only trying to see if Derek wanted to watch Wall-E, but he ended up saying something else entirely</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Words Just Come Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sterekbros (Winchesterek)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/gifts).



In all fairness, Stiles hadn't  _meant_  to tell Derek he loved him. He was going to suggest they watch Wall-E (again) and order Chinese food (again) and hope that somehow Derek picked up on the hint as they kept watching robots fall in love at the end of the world. In short, pretty much what they'd been doing all summer since Stiles first decided that he was bored and Derek needed something to do besides sit around the empty loft he'd decided was one step up from the falling-apart remnants of his house and someone to talk to besides creepy Uncle Peter. Derek had tolerated the movie nights and sometimes Stiles even thought he looked forward to them, although he realized that just might be him projecting. But somehow, the wrong words shot out of his mouth, something that really only sank in when Derek looked up at him, his face all serious and intent.  
  
Oh, God. Stiles felt like his heart stopped as he looked at Derek staring at him like he couldn't really believe he'd just said that. And, for that matter, neither could Stiles. He licked his lips, chest tightening as he forgot to breathe, his throat filling while he fought not to break down into a panic attack right there in the loft. Everything inside him stilled like the final moments of the countdown before a rocket launch, time stretching out into a slow, sticky loop while he waited to see just how badly he'd fucked up. Stiles tried frantically to think of his next move, whether he should take it back, pretend it was a joke, or just run away like a little girl, when Derek smiled.  
  
Derek smiled! A tiny little smile, but a real one, all the same. He looked down and if Stiles didn't know better, he'd say he was blushing. The Big, Bad Wolf, smiling and blushing! And being pretty damn adorable about it, too. All because Stiles had said he loved him! He was still reeling from the impact of Derek's smile when he heard a low voice say, "Me too." And okay, he must've passed out from a lack of oxygen, because there was no way Derek would actually -  
  
Except, apparently, he did. Because the next thing Stiles knew, Derek was pushing himself to his feet and there were lips on his and - holy crap! Those were Derek's lips! Derek's lips pressed against his and Derek was  _kissing_  him! And not just one little sorry-but-you're-barking-up-the-wrong-tree pity peck, but a long, deep, wet why-the-hell-did-you-wait-this-long-to-say-something kiss.  
  
They ended up skipping Wall-E that night, but Stiles really didn't mind. Not when he woke up in Derek's bed the next morning covered with bite marks, scratches, and hickeys, aching in the very best way. Those two little robots were adorable, but when he compared them with the mind-blowing pleasure Derek had treated him to last night, there was really no contest.   
  
Besides, there was always time for Wall-E after round five.


End file.
